


Coffee Babe?

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Unwanted Advances, Unwanted attention, mention of Connor and Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Mitch is in the library writing a paper and waiting for his communication project meeting. A stranger is giving Mitch some unwanted attention that begins to scare him when is starts to get followed.





	Coffee Babe?

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is mentioned in this story please leave. This is pure fiction just will real peoples names. 
> 
> Not edited the best because I just wanted to get it out. Also it has been a while since I posted so I guess it is a Christmas miracle that I actually wrote something.
> 
> This has some unwanted sexual advances that you should know about before reading. Also a character is being follwed, talks of voilence, and other things related to stalking.

Mitch is stuck in the library working on his econ homework because anything is better than begin back at the apartment when he knows Dylan and Connor are fighting. It is nothing big just being passive over not taking out the trash. It is like an old married couple, but they aren’t married or even together, they have something to work out about feelings. It has been a long day for Mitch, but he at least gets to sleep in tomorrow with it being a Saturday and all. He has been busy with his communication project along with the econ paper he has to write. Nothing to stressful, it is just stressful enough.

 

He is sitting at a table with a few people he doesn’t know. One guy keeps giving him eyes, he has tried to talk to Mitch even, but he is just trying to get his work done. Mitch is getting a little freaked out by it because every time he looks up from his laptop the guy is looking at him. It isn’t like Mitch should have a problem with it, but it is just that the guy gives off some weird vibes and he is wearing Greek letter, Mitch doesn’t fuck with Greek life.

 

It is nearing seven, Mitch has been here for going on four hours already and doesn’t have any sites of leaving yet. He is growing hungry, so he orders a sandwich from Jimmy Johns since they will deliver to the library. It doesn’t take them long, so Mitch figured he can head to the restroom before going to the front of library to get his food. He asks the girl sitting two seats down if she can watch his stuff. She nods giving him a sweet smile accompanied by a blush, this happens a lot for Mitch.

 

Mitch heads to the restroom, finishing his business there before heading to the stairwell. He begins to walk down but he can’t help but feel he is being followed down. He is probably just being paranoid Mitch thinks to himself. He exists the staircase with the ability to look behind him and it is the guy that was staring at him. Mitch couldn’t tell if he had his backpack or not, but he is kind of weirded out by it.

 

He only stands outside the library for a moment before the Jimmy Johns’ guy with his food get there. He signs for it then heads back into the building where he sees the stranger standing in a corner looking at some flyers. Maybe Mitch is just being paranoid he thinks again. He turns around to see if he has moved and he is following Mitch back up the stairs. It is time to change spots, Mitch knows it.

 

He returns to his table, he thanks the girl for watching is things before gathering all of his things to leave. His packs away his things into his back. He heads back to the staircase going up a floor. He pulls out his phone to text his communication partner that he moved to the fourth floor in the comfortable chair area because Mitch spots a little section. His partner should be getting here in a few minutes since they are supposed to be meeting for their project.

 

Mitch settles into his cozy spot pulling all of his items out of his bag. He is only comfortable for a movement before hearing someone clear their throat around him. Mitch looks up to see the stranger he is trying to avoid, “Is someone going to sit with you.” He asks Mitch, he really freaks Mitch out.

 

“Yeah sorry a friend is coming by to work on a project.” Mitch says without missing a beat. There is plenty of other places for him to seat around him. The blonde man looks disgruntled by his answer.

 

“Is it only one?” He asks Mitch. His grin is toothy, it matches the weird receding hairline going on.

 

“Yeah it is.” Mitch says wearily before the stranger takes a seat. He now knows that he made a mistake because there are two empty seats. “Oh yeah have a seat.” Mitch says under his breath, but it is caught by the stranger because his eyes get dark. Mitch doesn’t consider himself a small guy, he is built, and he is tall but for some reason this guy looks like he could take him out if he wanted. He is shorter, but his build is about the same to his own.

 

They sit like this for a moment. The silence fills the air, the eyes have roamed Mitch body, he knows that. Mitch doesn’t like this any bit, he is tempted to text his partner if the can schedule this somewhere else, but Mitch is also scared to leave alone since it is so dark outside. Mitch finished his sandwich then looks up at the stranger, his feet are kicked up on the small table in front of them with a pen in his mouth. This is douchiest thing Mitch has seen in a long time. When Mitch talked to him earlier Mitch declined his offer to sit with him then to help him study for econ. All of this along with the Greek letter screams a no means no case because this guy seems like he should know that.

 

The guy moves his seat over towards Mitch. “Hey, can I show you a video?” The strange man asks Mitch.

 

“I am kind of trying to study.” Mitch say cold a low. The stranger’s eyes are dark, looking like they could do anything they wanted to Mitch. Mitch is growing extremely scared as the stranger’s eyes lay upon him

 

“Come on.” He begs placing a hand on Mitch knee. This is where Mitch is starting to get extremely scared, he moves the hand up to Mitch thigh applying some unwanted pressure, “You know you want to.” He says low trying to apply more pressure before Mitch moves his hand away. The guy is bitty moving his chair back whispering something out of Mitch’s reach.

 

Mitch looks up finding his communication partner walking through the door. This is Mitch’s out he knows it, he sends scared eyes toward him. His partner Auston is a big guy that could probably scare him off. Mitch is pleading with his eyes, begging for help, his eyes are moving between the stranger and Auston, he just nods at Mitch giving him a sweet smile. He hopes Auston picks up because he is getting really scared. Auston walks towards him, “Babe I brought you a coffee.” Auston surprised Mitch with the word babe. Auston hands him the coffee before placing his lips to Mitch hair.

 

“Thanks babe.” Mitch says as Auston takes a seat. The look over at the stranger who has a pissed look on his face. Mitch takes a spit of the drink which is only half full at this point. The coffee is bitter, Mitch makes a face at it but the man doesn’t notice.

 

“What have you been up to today.” Auston says, Mitch knows that he is trying his hardest to help Mitch out. Auston offers Mitch a sweet toothy smile that he loves. He has been working with Auston for the two weeks on this project. He has always been nothing but kind to him even when they worked on things together in class before this project.

 

“Nothing much you know just econ and now this project. “Mitch tells him the truth. Mitch steals a glance at the stranger, he is looking at him phone, but he is still listening.

 

“Oh well how is econ. I know you told me that it was being a pain.” Auston starts because Mitch did tell him about econ,” Is your paper working out right.”

 

“Aw you remember.” Mitch tries at this whole faking a relationship, “Everything is getting better. My paper is almost done.”

 

“Great to hear.” Auston says before opening his laptop. The go quite for a bit until a message pops in the doc Mitch was working on, Auston speaks before reading it, “So are you in the doc right now.”

 

“Yeah just look over what I have done.” Mitch says before looking at the chat. _ **Are you okay**_. Auston sends him.

 

 _ **No**_ Mitch types back looking up at Auston then back over to the stranger. His eyes move quickly between the two of them, he is pledging with his eyes.

 

 _ **Do you want to leave or try on working on this here?**_ Auston types, he is being so kind Mitch thinks but then again it might just be his RA training.

 

 ** _Can we just work on this here?_** Mitch says not wanting to make them find another place to work. He feels bad that he has pulled Auston into this situation, but it was better than waiting for either Dylan or Connor coming to the library.

 

 _ **Well if you want to leave, just say cornflake.**_ He types to Mitch, he looks up to nod at Auston.

 

“So, everything is looking good babe.” Auston says moving his seat closer to Mitch. “All we have to do now is finish up the conclusion then start practicing our speech and questions.”

After that they continue in the silence just working on their respective areas of the project. Mitch was close to being done with all the in text citations and the work cited page, Auston was nearing the end of his part of the paper. The stranger keeps eyeing Mitch, both Auston and Mitch know since every time they look up he is looking. Every so often Mitch looks up the stranger removes his glace from Mitch down to his own pants before grabbing himself through them. Mitch is discussed by this and is glad that Auston hasn’t noticed.

They have been working for going on forty-five minutes before Auston speaks up. “I will be back.” Auston says getting up from his seat. Mitch gives him sad eyes, he doesn’t want to be left alone, “I got to pee.” Auston clarifies for Mitch. He walks away, not it is just Mitch and the creep.

“So that’s your boyfriends?” He questions Mitch. Auston is barely out of ear shot when he asks.

“Yeah.” Mitch answers short but he hopes it will take care of the issue.

 

“You told me it was a friend coming.” He tells Mitch and now this is when in the moves the plan just crumbles to piece. Mitch is considering running but he fights against it.

 

“Well I don’t know you so.” Mitch braves his answer, but it might not have been a good idea since the eyes of them changes, they get angry. He thought the answer would suffice but it didn’t.

 

“So, what.” The stranger edges Mitch on but doesn’t let him respond. “I think I like you better with me.” He says trying to reach a hand across to touch Mitch’s knee, but he pulls it back before he can get to that. “Tease.” He says before going back to his phone.

 

“You good babe.” Comes from behind him, Auston returned giving him a concerned look.

 

“Was just thinking can we pick up some cornflakes when we go shopping.” Mitch says putting emphasis on cornflakes. He figured it is time to go now, he can’t handle it anymore.

 

“For sure babe.” Auston says nodding to Mitch. “I have to make a call real quick, Willy has been blowing up my phone over something about the residence.”

 

“Go ahead.” Mitch says hoping this has to do with them leaving. Auston stays in the vicinity of them so the stranger doesn’t make any moves on Mitch. Auston can here in the distance Auston hopefully pretending to talk on the phone of something along the lines of someone getting busted for having something but he is fully paying attention to it all. Auston says his goodbye to what Mitch can only assume is to no one.

 

“I am so sorry about this love, but can we study back in my room.” Auston says and this is their que to leave. Auston has a sweet voice on like he actually sad about the situation.

 

“What happened.” Mitch says going along with it all.

 

“One of my residence got caught for having like a shit ton of weed and liquor. I have to go back and help with reports.” Auston tells him, he pinches the bridge between his eyes. Auston is really selling the whole thing Mitch thinks to himself.

 

“We can work on this in your room, right?” Mitch asks Auston.

 

“Yeah.” Auston quickly responds.

 

“Sounds good.” Mitch says. The two are packed up. They leave the room quiet hand in hand. Mitch can’t help but put all his attention it Auston hand in his own. He has always just thought about grabbing his hand. Auston gives it a good squeeze before letting it go as they get into the stairwell. The two leave the building before either of them talk. “Thank you so much.” Mitch says sheepishly.

 

“You looked like you were in trouble, so I just wanted to help.” Auston responded in the softest kindest voice Mitch has here. He gives Mitch a smile that kills him a little inside.

 

“How can I repay you?” Mitch asks Auston as they continue to walk aimlessly down the street.

 

“No need to.” Auston says gently like he is trying not to spook Mitch.

 

“Well I did drink some of your coffee so.” Mitch offers, he feels bad because he helped him out so much and doesn’t want him to go empty handed.

 

“Mitch.” Auston says in a swift breath. Mitch could get used to Auston saying his name like that.

 

“Auston let me. Dutch is still open.” Mitch offers again. Auston provided a smile so it is leaning towards a yes.

 

“Alright.” Auston agree so the walk the direction of the coffee shop. “So how did this start?” Auston questions.

 

“Fuck.” Mitch says before continuing. “I don’t know where to start. He tried to sit next to me and I told him I was wait for someone because I didn’t want to be bothered. Then he tried to help me with econ, but I told him it was a paper, so he backed off. He kept staring at me.” Mitch stops for Auston to gain control of his own thoughts.

 

“Is there more?” Auston asks.

 

“Oh, I order food and he followed me to go get it. That is when I changed floors, but he followed me up. He asked me if someone was sitting with me and I told him yeah, but he sat anyways. Before you got there, he wanted me to watch a video, but I told him no so he put his hand on my thigh, squeezing a bit. I told him I was trying to study so he fucked off. Then you got there.” Mitch recaps the events.

 

“Fuck so why did you say cornflake?” Auston questions as they are closing the distance on the coffee shop. The walk has been quicker than Mitch had thought.

 

“He asked me if you were my boyfriend, so I told him yeah and he was like you say it was a friend. He made a comment about me looking better with him then tried to place a hand on my knee, but I pulled my leg back.” Mitch stop but then remembers. “Oh yeah he also called me a fucking tease. I am not a tease.” Mitch practically shouts from the people on the other side of the street to hear.

“Damn.” Auston offers shortly.

 

“Yeah.” Mitch says, and the conversation grows quiet. The can see the neon of the open sign, but they are still a way back from it. Mitch doesn’t like the silence, so he speaks up, “Have you used the cornflake thing before.”

 

“Sadly yes. One of my residence was giving me the same eyes you did so I knew. Your kind of always know when you see the cry for help in the eyes. They were in the lounge and the guy she was with left to go to the bathroom, so I told her that if she needed my help to just stay cornflake. He comes back and pulls her closes, he is trying to grab at her, but she manages to push off. She goes, hey Auston you like cornflakes because I got sent a huge box.” Auston says.

 

“What did you do?” Mitch questions because he is genuinely curious.

 

“I told her that I almost forgot about the meeting I needed to have with her and her roommates. This got the guy to leave because I told him that it was going to be a long meeting. She knows if he ever come near her again that she has my number and I will be there.” Auston adds.

 

“That’s really sweet.” Mitch says putting an awkward hand on Auston should but Auston smiles at the touch as Mitch removes it.

 

“I have an older sister and little sister. I hate to think that there is people out there that think that their actions are okay.” Auston groans with a hint of frustration in his voice. The stop at the door, Mitch smiles up at Auston who eyes seems to soften with the smile.

 

“Well that is really sweet of you.” Mitch says as Auston opens to door to the coffee place. “Get whatever you want.” It is nearing eight thirty so there isn’t a line at all.

 

Auston orders an iced tea even when it is a little above freezing outside. Mitch orders the same tea just hot. It doesn’t take long for them to get their drinks. They leave the shop and are stopped in their tracks. It is the asshole from the library. “This isn’t a residence hall.” He smirks.

 

“Are you fucking serious.” Auston says looking like he is willing to drop all of his shit and fight the guy.

 

“So are you to actually together or what.” The stranger questions the both of them with a wicked grin on his face.

 

“Seriously dude just leave him alone.” Auston shouts at him before taking a step forward leaving Mitch behind him.

 

“Answer my question.” The stranger yells.

 

“Fuck off.” Mitch says moving around Auston but Auston just shove him back behind him.

 

“Leave us alone.” Auston practically yells at the stranger. It is low and forceful, he puffs his chest a bit for good measures.

 

“Sure.” The man says with a smirk.

 

“If you ever come near my boy again I will kick your ass.” Auston threatens stepping a little closer toward him which gets the stranger to take a step back.

 

“Yeah.” He says before leaving. Auston moves back to Mitch just standing next to him

 

Auston and Mitch stand in the cold until they can’t see the stranger. Auston places a gloves hand around Mitch shoulder before asking, “Did you drive here?”

 

“No, I walked from my apartment.” Mitch answers him.

 

“Let me walk you back please.” Auston says squeezing Mitch closer just to let go a moment later.

 

“Thanks.” Mitch almost whispers. “I would be scared to walk home alone.”

 

“Anything for you.” Auston says looking down at Mitch with a smile upon his face. “Which way?” Auston asks.

 

“Just passed the stadium.” Mitch says, the walk from Dutch to his place should take ten maybe fifteen minutes at the most.

 

“You live in Grove?” Auston asks Mitch which he does. It is a popular place to live, it is cheap and close to campus.

“Yeah with two of my friends.” Mitch tells him continuing with, “I hope they aren’t still fighting” They start their walk passed the bookstore towards the stadium.

 

“They fight?” Auston question raising an eyebrow Mitch can only see with the street lights.

 

“Kind of, it is more like a bickering old married couple.” Mitch says but Auston makes a face at it so he needs to continue, “The have feelings they don’t talk about.” Mitch says letting the stereotypical aboot out, this doesn’t happen a lot but it gets Auston to smile.

 

“Aboot eh.” Auston mocks.

 

“Fuck off.” Mitch huffs.

 

“It’s cute.” Auston confesses. Mitch blushes at this but Auston can’t see in the dark.

 

“We never finished working on our speech.” Mitch brings up.

 

“How about we do it tomorrow if that is fine.” Auston suggests.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Mitch agrees.

 

“Great.” Auston says finally reaching the stadium turning towards Grove. They conversation grows silence but it speaks so loud. Mitch can practically hear Auston think. “I know this might be a shot in the dark, but would you go a date with me.” Auston says which leaves Mitch speechless. “I will understand if you say no.” Auston quickly follows with.

 

“I would love to.” Mitch rushes.

 

“I was going to ask after we got done with the project. Just so you know.” Auston says but continues to ramble about. “Not like you have to say yes because of what happened today, you can say no…” Auston gets cut off.

 

“What don’t like seeing another guy wants me.” Mitch tries to joke about the whole situation hoping it will quiet Auston.

 

“Not funny in the slightest form.” Auston says cold.

 

“Sorry just me being scared.” Mitch confesses.

 

“I could see you fucking him up.” Auston adds into the mix.

 

“I may be taller than him, but I don’t think I would win.” Mitch says because he really doesn’t think he would win.

 

“Got my money on you.” Auston laughs.

 

“Thanks.” Mitch says quietly.

 

“About the date.” Auston starts looking down at Mitch as they walk into the parking lot of the apartment complex. “We can go out for some food then we can work on out speech or go out after.”

 

“Before.” Mitch says because he is hoping maybe if he plays his cards right Auston will stay the night.

“You like pizza?” Auston asks which Mitch finds a little dumb because who doesn’t like pizza.

 

“Yeah.” Mitch responds.

 

“I know this great pizza place downtown.” Auston says as Mitch starts to slow down as he reaches his apartment.

 

“Sounds great.” Mitch says turning to walk up the starts to the second-floor apartment, Auston follows behind him. “This is me.” Mitch says standing in front of his apartment.

 

“Talk to your roommate about tonight.” Auston tells him.

 

“I promise that.” Mitch tells him with a smile which gets one in return.

 

“Great.” Mitch responds. “Thanks for everything Auston.”

 

“It was nothing. Just could see a guy as cute as you be harassed by a creep like him.” Auston says which gets Mitch face to burn a bright blush that Auston sees getting him to smirk at it.

 

“I mean it.” Mitch says shyly.

 

“I will pick you up at five, so we can get back here a little early.” Auston tells him.

 

“Sounds good.” Mitch answers quick. Mitch can’t believe that someone as good looking as Auston would want to go on a date with him.

 

“I will get you here.” Auston asks.

 

“Yep.” Mitch says with a pop of the P

 

“I will see you tomorrow.” Auston says.

 

“See you tomorrow. Text me when you get home.” Mitch says because he isn’t sure if the creep with come to look for him.

 

“I will.” Auston say before kissing Mitch’s cheek. Mitch opens the door to his apartment. Mitch is almost certain Auston hear Dylan and Connor along with him yelling that he had a creep after him. He is almost sure a frankly embarrass that Auston probably hear that he also has a date with an extremely hot guy but then again, he doesn’t fully care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this it was based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. I can't remember by who or what it was exactly. Tell me if I should tag some other things.


End file.
